


May's dream

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May, in Goldenrod, was there to compete in a tournament and she dreams of Drew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May's dream

It was night in the Johto region and May was lying in a room at the pokemon center of Goldenrod. She had been separated from Ash and Brock a week when she decided to go to compete in contests of Johto. Soledad, Harley and Drew may be in some city from the region too. May took the red bandana from her hair and turned aside in bed, remembering of Drew and how much she missed him, since they met at the festival a week ago. She liked him so much ...

But for now, she needed to focus on the tournament tomorrow, that's the reason she came there.

She closed her eyes to sleep. The only light that was there was the moon, crossing the window and illumining May and the nightstand where were her pokeballs and a box of ribbons for contests.

May was walking barefoot on the stage of the tournament of Goldernrod. But the place was deserted. There were no judges on the tables and even the audience in the stands around. May sighed and threw her head back looking at the beautiful and oval ceiling of the place. Then she saw a Beautifly flying.

"Beautifly? Where are you going?" The brunette asked, curious.

She followed the butterfly Pokémon and a wind round her carrying numerous red petals of roses, that passed her, floating around. There was a piano and flute melody that was played from somewhere. May grabbed one of the petals on her hands, which were glovered.

"What beautiful..." She said, amazed.

Then someone called and May found the voice very familiar. Her heart was beating rapidly and she turned to see someone of her age, dressed as prince and green hair. His face had a confident smiled and he approached, kneeling at the feet of May, taking her hand and kissing it gently. He then stood up and his lips were rising, until they stop at the corner of the mouth of May, who blushed.

The music continued to play.

"I missed you, my rose..." Drew told her, with a hoarse voice.

May blinked, seeing golden flashes of lights several times and when she saw, she was lying in the room and the morning light was coming through the window. Watching her pokedex she saw that in the tournament was going to begin in one hour. May ran to get her Arabian princess costume for the contest and when she reached the place where several coordinators had their fantasies, May's eyes widened at the sight of Drew, dressed like a prince, accompanied by Haley and Soledad . She squealed and ran toward them, throwing herself into the arms of Drew, who staggered a bit and blushed, but put an arm around her waist, the veil that was over her brown hair, rubbing gently on his face .


End file.
